Harry Potter and the Dragon's Eye
by Kaiyuga
Summary: Since the death of Sirius Black, Harry hasn't been able to cope. Coming back on his sixth year of term, he hears rumor that a transfer student is joining the ranks of Griffandor. The trio is about to solve a mystery that encases the school.
1. A Light in the Abyss

"He's been acting strange ever since he came back, Vernon."

"What do you mean by "acting strange"? He's a bloody wizard, that's what he is!"

Petunia hissed to silence Mr. Dursley, mindful of Harry's prickling ears as he walked past them, taciturn. She leaned over to Vernon's ear as their nephew went out of earshot.

"Ever since he's come back from the dreadful school, he's been…silent. Obedient, nonetheless. But it just feels so peculiar."

Vernon paid no attention to his wife's concerns; Harry being obedient was like Dudley turning into a model. He would abuse this opportunity till it beat Harry within an inch of his life.

Harry passed Dudley quietly, giving no notification he had seen the towering tub of lard walk past him. He climbed the stairs and walked into his room, closing the door gently behind him.

His body seemed to have withered over the summer; his emerald green eyes had gone dull, the vibrancy of his raven black hair diminished. He hadn't bothered to clean his glasses, and he barely spoke. Ever since the death of his godfather, well, he couldn't recover.

_Falling back into the curtain, the same, stiffened face of the Stupefy charm apparent. Falling back, back. Then, vanished. He could feel himself scream, hear himself roar out in defiance. NO! Not Sirius! Why him!_

_And the hatred. The hatred that he was always cruelly treated. He barely got the recognition he desired; sure the claps on the back and the cheers were there, but it seemed…worthless. He wanted more simple things. But the simple were the impossible for him._

_He wanted his family back._

_He wanted his life back._

A knock came from the door, emerald swimming looking around to see Aunt Petunia had come in. Though she always spoke saucy of her sister, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the poor boy. Resuming her constitution of arrogance, she spoke quietly.

"Come to dinner, Harry." She closed the door behind her.

He bowed his head, covering his eyes as Hedwig's cage was left vacant of his beloved feathered friend. How could he go back to Hogwarts after what he learned in the Ministry of Magic? Worse, what would Ron be like when he returned from the scars he faced with the brains?

He gently gripped his head, fingers running through his untamed hair as he heard a small chirping noise.

"Hedwig!" The snowy predator flew gracefully through his open window, a parcel clutched in her talons.

Undoing the tang that held the letter to her leg, she ruffled her feathers and perched on his windowsill. He recognized the chicken scrawl as Ron's and quickly opened it.

Dear Harry,

_You've been quiet all summer; are you doing ok? Fred and George are still teasing me about the scars. (Harry chuckled.) Anyway, seeing you down, I was wondering if you wanted to visit me at the Leaky Cauldron sometime next week. You looked depressed when we departed from Platform 9¾ so I decided to give you a pick- me- up. What do you say? Send Hedwig back because Errol caught the flu last time we tried to send a parcel to Percy when he was up in Norway._

**Ron**

Harry gave a small smile as he read the letter over; he didn't have his family but he enjoyed his friends' honesty to be there for him. Folding up the letter, he tucked it into his back pocket as he went down for dinner.

"Uncle Vernon." He looked up from his platter of soup, looking almost shocked.

Harry twirled his spoon pensively in his bowl of tomato soup, staring at the edge of his plate.

"I was wondering if…well, um…"

"Yes, what is it, boy?"

Swallowing, he shut his eyes and opened them slowly.

"My friend, Ron, um…he's invited me to an outing…sometime next week and…I was wondering if…um…if I could go."

Once more, Vernon was faced with an annoying challenge. If he kept Harry here, he would be disobedient. But if he let him go, Harry would be happy; the prospect of seeing a smile on Harry's face made his cheeks turn plum.

"Fine, but you're getting there by yourself."

Harry looked up, surprised. That wouldn't be a problem, he thought. He could take the Knight Bus to London in no time. It was better than Floo Powder by any means. Finishing dinner with a sudden vigor, he cleaned up his place and darted up the stairs. Swinging his door shut and turning on his lamp, he grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled, having to rewrite the letter because of his sudden jubilance.

Dear Ron,

_They said yes and I'll need to know when to come to the Leaky Cauldron. Otherwise I'll see you soon!_

**Harry**

Tying the note to Hedwig's leg, he fed her some spare scraps from the table as she flew off. Watching her ghost sail into the night, he leaned back on his sill. He was looking into the stars, sighing gently as he ruffled his hair and sat back down.

He looked to his nightstand, seeing his mother and father smiling and playfully dancing with each other. He touched their faces, smiling gently as he turned off the lights and soon went to bed. He was on the verge of unconsciousness when he bolted upright.

"Oh no! I forgot my Bogart essay is due in a week! I haven't even started on any of my homework!" Scrambling into his trunk, he threw out parchment, textbooks and quills and furiously went to work.


	2. The Meeting

"Diagon Alley." Stan Shunpike fluffed his Daily Prophet, giving a lazy salute to Harry.

The royal purple bus skidded to a halt, Harry a bit disoriented from such a ride as he stepped down.

"Thanks." He got off the Knight Bus, turning to see the psychotic piece of machinery blast off.

Turning, he faced the rickety iron bolted door that led into the pub all British wizards knew as The Leaky Cauldron. A junction for those tired and those in meeting. Where wizards and witches could encounter one another to greet like old friends, discussing and gossiping over a small brandy or a full course meal.

Somehow, it all felt aloof to Harry as he walked past a Siamese warlock. Passing through the crowds of witches, wizards and strange beings, he made it to the stairwell when a huge blob of maroon and fire red crashed into him. Tumbling down the stairs, Harry was looking straight into Ron's face.

"Oh, geez, sorry, Harry." Standing up quickly and dusting himself off, he helped Harry to his feet.

"I dunno what happened to me when suddenly-" Identical laughter could be heard from behind Ron.

Wheeling around, he glowered at his twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Invisible Trip Wire." Commented George.

"Got it at Junko's Jokeshop last year." Fred chimed in.

"Bloody hell, use it somewhere where someone's not likely to break their neck!" Ron sat bitterly at them as he rubbed the back of his own neck.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the whole ordeal. Smiling, he patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me; the Dursleys' place was making me suffocate."

"Better than to hear you were prisoner again." Both chuckled and walked out into Diagon Alley, Ron talking about Percy's adventures in Norway.

Harry's eyes gazed from shop to shop, paying attention half the time to Ron as he stared into the shop windows. He needed new robes; the ones he had were a bit tight in the nooks. Through the dense crowds of bustling shoppers, some clad in deep pine green cloaks wandered the streets. Bodyguards, sent from the Ministry itself to watch over Harry. He noticed this but kept quiet as they walked on into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The short, plump lady was dressed from mauve to cornflower now sincethe last time he saw her.

"Blimey, has it been six years since I measured your robes?" He nodded sheepishly and smiled.

"Yeah, it has been." She chortled as she told harry to stand on the stool.

"Get you all fixed up in a jiffy, I just need to finish a new customer."

He clambered onto the stool, not realizing how tall he had gotten in six years as a soft voice spoke beside him.

"Ohayo." He jumped and nearly fell off his stool.

Looking to his right, he stared into deep, garnet eyes. Dark hazel hair halloed around such gems, a soft smile on her face.

"Lo siento, did I scare you?" He blinked; he recognized her accent as American.

"W-Was that Japanese and Spanish you just spoke?" She nodded.

"Here." She bent down, her body curving gracefully as she offered a hand to him.

He politely refused but struggled to get back up due to the bedspread he was wearing at the moment. She chuckled softly, the mere trace of her voice wavering like a lark's morning cry. Harry wondered if she was a Veela at all.

She helped him back onto his stool, bowing in apology.

"I apologize for startling you; I was merely interested by your name and face." Ron rolled his eyes.

"_Here is comes_." He muttered, harry looking back to the girl.

"You would happen to be Harry Potter, no doubt. Many boys from my last school boasted they were better but I paid them no mind." She bowed once more, placing Harry in a state of bewilderment how she could assume body languages of both genders so fluidly, "It is quite the honor to meet you in person, though, it is understood a certain girl in your common house said many rumors of you were present at your school. In a way, I envy you." Malkin was pinning her robes up, the wrinkles in the cloth defining slender hips and waist.

"There you go, dearie; 16 Sickles, if you please." She pulled out a leather pouch, an emblem of a flaming dragon's head sewn onto the flap as she removed the silver coins.

Hopping down from the stool in a flutter of her coffee hazel hair, she turned on her foot and smiled.

"Tah." Accepting her robes, she walked out, the door closing gently behind her.

Harry continued to stare as Ron held a sour look.

"Oh, come off it, Harry. She's one of those American girls who always flirts with men."

"Somehow, Ron…" Harry continued to glance out the window as though trying to look for her, "I don't think she is."

**----**

Throughout the day, they shopped for their school items. And throughout the day, Harry couldn't stop looking for the girl. She was like a shapeshifter, the backs of witches looked like her but when they turned around, their faces were far from hers. Ron slowly grew irked from Harry's unconscious desperation and finally snapped him back to reality when they stood outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Come on, Harry. I've been dying to get the new edition of Chudley Cannons' Biographies." Nodding in contentment, he followed.

Into Ron's worst nightmare.

"Thank you. Per chance, are there any books on seals?"

"Yes, over in the left section of the shop, miss."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She placed her hands together, bowing slightly to the shopkeeper as she suddenly bumped into Harry.

Books fell out of her satchel, some shrieking in protest while others rattled and flapped.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry-" Harry looked up and lost his tongue.

It was the girl he had met in Madam Malkin's over an hour ago. She was busy stroking the spine of a cranky book, soothing it as it relaxed. She slipped it back into her satchel, reaching for a blue one as Harry's hand touched the same. Both exploded in apologies; Ron merely rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Gathering the rest of her books, he helped her to her feet as she thanked him, a feather quill rolled out, Harry reaching down to grab it. He picked it up slowly, studying it briefly.

It was a pair of long, wavy black and red feathers, the grouping in the lines unlike any bird he had seen. Both were bound tightly together in a gold casing as the edge for writing was carved to look like a fang.

"Thank you for helping me."

He assured no thanks was needed, but couldn't help as the burgundy plague spread out and attacked his cheeks. She chuckled softly, a hand covering her mouth in an eloquent manner before she strode to the door. She placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning into his ear as she walked out.

"If I hadn't known better, I'd say you were following me." Harry's cheeks could match his aunt's rose garden.

She walked out, a sly smirk on her face before vanishing into the crowd again.

"Harry?" He blinked.

"Harry." He looked down and jumped, seeing Hermione burst from no where.

"Oh, Hermione!" She smiled and chuckled, happy to see Harry again.

Reunited, the trio headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Hermione and Ron's parents awaited them.

**----**

Their rooms were beside each other; 10, 11 and 12. Ron and Harry were next to each other and had found a convenient hole in the wall to talk through. Ron's mother was on the prowl to catch children out of bed (the last time she wasn't, there was a hard time explaining the fizzy goo in Fred and George's room).

"Sixth year already."

"Yeah, I know. One more year then into the wizarding world itself."

Ron heard Harry go quiet.

"You all right, Harry?"

The shuffling of feet could be heard and the creaking of a doorknob. Quickly, harry flew back into bed, pretending to be asleep. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, closed the door and went back to bed. Harry gingerly stepped out and back to the hole.

"I dunno, Ron. I can't get that American teenager out of my head." He heard a ragged sigh come from the other side.

"What _is_ it with you, Harry? She's just a girl, worse, she's American."

"So?"

"Americans have a reputation for being the flirty type."

"And you don't think we have British prostitutes on Muggle streets?"

He heard Ron trying to shut himself up from the forceful chuckles.

"I just mean that they're dangerous, mate."

"Oh Ron, please, what's the difference between an American and a Brit? Honestly."

The clock chimed midnight.

"Right. I'm off. See you on the train, Ron."

"You too, Harry. And forget about the girl. What are the chances we're gonna see her again anyway?"


	3. Mayhem on Nine and Three Quarters

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in a nice compartment near the back of the train, the countryside of England sweeping past them.

"She's here! On the train!" He said incredulously.

"Ron, calm down." Harry bit into a chocolate frog, rolling his eyes at Ron's contempt for the American girl.

"Parvati told me she was a transfer from New York." Hermione was reading her spell book for her sixth term, practicing wand motions.

"Just calm down; I don't know what you have against her anyway."

"She just, ugh, she holds this whole arrogance aura. It's like the female version of Malfoy." He plopped down in his seat, taking a bite out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and spitting it out in disgust, "ICK! It's bean soup."

Harry cracked up as he bit into a Licorice wand, his mind drifting into other thoughts as he looked out the window.

----

It began to rain, sheets of ice cold water plastering against the Plexiglas windows as they had an hour left in their journey. Hermione had dozed off, Crookshanks purring in her lap as Ron played Wizard chess with Harry. The guttering sounds of the train seemed soothing to Harry, welcoming him to memories of his first year.

How he met Ron, how he bought everything on the small train cart and saw the surprised look on Ron's face. How Hermione used to be snobbish and a show off. Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday. Peeves.

He didn't realize Ron's knight had just run his lance through his pawn. Coming back to reality, he was about to place his bishop to checkmate Ron when a sudden scream pierced through the serenity of the train.

"Oh my goodness, help!" Heavy breathing was coming from the floor, the person convulsing as hands clawed at the carpeting, "Someone; HELP!"

Parvati was screaming as she ran down the aisle, crying out for help. People stretched their heads out from their compartment windows, wondering what the hell was going on.

"She was just sitting there, fine and all and she suddenly turned white. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but then she started to shake and froth like some sort of mad dog. I backed away as she lurched and then, oh my god, then she came flying through the open door and collapsed!" She sobbed into her sister's arms, comforting Parvati as other crowded around.

The girl lay on the floor, her cloak hood up and covering most of her face as a wave of coffee hazel hair tumbled out.

"Move aside! Quickly, MOVE!" Something came bursting through the crowds of students, her loosely drawn cape wavering behind her as her wand was out.

Many whispered and questioned the new figure as she gently knelt down and placed a hand on the girl's back. A growl was heard as many others jumped back in fear, the adult female speaking calming words as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. Slowly, she student went limp.

The teacher knelt down, gently picking up the dazed student as she walked into an empty compartment. Lying her down, she came back out.

"All of you are to return to your compartments immediately!"

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving a few behind. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had come out to see what jests were being conjured as they snickered.

"And they think this Yank can study with the likes of us?" Harry glowered at the comment.

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy."

"Well, if it isn't Potter." His voice had changed over the summer; no doubt puberty hit him. Harry wished he had gotten the bad side of it.

"Trying to save the world again, are you, Potter?" His voice was snootier than he could recall; nasal had befriended his vocal cords.

"By your leave, Malfoy." The all 'oo-ed' in mockery.

Turning back, Malfoy sneered.

"Bet that girl's going to be in Gryffindor, what a laugh she'll make-"

A black wand was suddenly pointed at Malfoy, aqua cold with a hint of sadistic humor as she spoke in a commanding voice.

"_Silentium!_" Malfoy's lips suddenly pressed together, sealing shut as he tried to wrench his mouth apart.

Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands in a thuggish manner.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Their wands flew down the hallway as she pointed her wand at them.

"Assaulting your new teacher? I should be ashamed if I were you. –10 for Slytherin." Malfoy looked up, his face in outrage.

"You heard me, now go!" She pointed her wand threateningly at them, scaring Malfoy as he ran down the aisle, snatched his wand and vanished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were speechless in awe, looking back as the teacher sighed a wry chuckle.

"I'm going to get my ass fired even before I start term." She looked to the three of them, "Hello."

"Are you…the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron was on the verge of worshipping her.

She took a sweeping bow, grinning.

"The name is Artemis Raven. Heard about the job while perusing through the Weekly Oracle back home. Heard it was jinxed too." She threw back some of her glossy black hair, looking down at the three of them.

Her eyes caught sight of Harry and the scar on his forehead. She bowed once more, formally but not too extravagant as she beamed.

"I heard many stories of you back home. Though, mind you, I'm not going to get carried away with them." She grinned, "I'd like to see your abilities once we get started this year."

A soft moan was heard from the compartment as a hand pressed against the glass.

"If you will excuse me." She bowed once more to the three of them as she swept into the compartment.

The three of them looked to one another quietly before exploding into laughter.

"Oh man, that was so cool! Only Mad Eyed Moody did as good a punishment on Malfoy as Raven did!" Harry and Ron were roaring with laughter, Hermione smirking.

It wasn't as cruel as Moody's punishment was either, so Hermione took no sympathy (not like she did for Malfoy anyway). Looking back out of his compartment door, Harry noticed something glinting on the floor. Opening the door and bending down, he saw that it was a necklace. He picked it up, a strand of coffee hazel hair wrapped in the chain to signify whom it belonged to.

"I'll be right back, you two." They both nodded to Harry as he closed the door behind them.

He walked down the aisle, traveling to the last compartment. All the flaps were pulled down, the lights dim from the outside. Harry was about to knock and enter when he heard voices. He leaned in to listen.

"…_No, stop…you're still too weak…I'll try and find it, don't panic…I'm sure you dropped it somewhere on the floor…Yes, I **know** you need it…Just calm down and rest…_" The door suddenly swung open, Harry tumbling in.

Raven looked down at him, her eyebrow slowly rising.

"I see your reputation precedes you, Potter." He stood up quickly, dusting himself off.

He was merely able to get a glimpse of the girl before Raven pushed him out and closed the door behind her.

"I take it you have some business to discuss with me?" He nodded and swallowed.

"I uh…I found this on the floor and I thought, well, I should return it to whoever…umm" He held up the necklace, the moonstone twirling ingenuously on the chain as Raven snatched it.

"Thank you very much, Potter. I'll be sure to give it to the rightful owner." Her voice had suddenly gone cold, turning as she entered and closed the door again.

Staring blankly, Harry turned and slowly made his way back to his compartment, questions buzzing in his mind.

----

The rain had turned to sleet when they arrived at the station, students bustling off quickly as a lumbering giant bumped into Harry.

"Oy, 'Arry! Watch yerself!"

"Hey, Hadgrid!" The half giant gave a jovial salute before shepherding the first years onto the boats.

Harry looked to see Raven dismount from the train steps, walking to Hadgrid and whispering rapidly to him. He nodded, his face looking serious under the mane of scraggly black hair. He watched at she stepped back onto the train, walking out with a bundle in her arms.

"Harry?" Hermione tugged on his sleeve, "We have to get moving, Harry."

"Mm? Oh yes, right." He took one last look at Artemis Raven, seeing the panic in Hadgrid's face as he shuttled the students onto the boats quickly.

The coaches were once again stationed at the gates, Harry seeing what truly powered these automobiles. Their milky white eyes gazed upon Harry before he entered a coach with Ron and Hermione, closing the door behind them as it jutted and ambled its way up the muddy path.


	4. Victoria Jacent

"Welcome all back and to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's arms were spread out, his robes sky blue and silver as he greeted returned and new students.

The four, long polished tables were packed with students, the empty plates sparkling. The new students shifted uncomfortingly before the rest of the tables, their eyes scanning the hovering candles and the ghosts that littered the Grand Hall.

Harry was scanning the table where the teachers sat, Artemis not present but nor was the girl he had met in Diagon Alley. He tapped his fingers unconsciously, nervous for some reason as Neville was fooling around with Seamus over Fred and George's latest breakthrough in their jokeshop: Everlastic Rubber Bands. Ron grew irked when one hit him in the head and went through Nearly Headless Nick.

"I say, if I were real that would have hurt very much!"

"Sorry, Nick." Seamus snickered.

Professor McGonagall placed a ragged piece of leather on a stool before it drew itself up at The Sorting Hat. Opening the tear most would consider a mouth, he began to sing.

"_Though old and weathered I may be_

_You'll find no hat cleverer than me_

_For I be the Sorting Hat!_

_To tell you where you're at_

_----_

_Don't be shy just because I can speak_

_No need to comment or urge to tweak_

_Just slip me on, I fit all sizes_

_For the house I choose holds many prizes_

_----_

_Gryffindor may be your vocation_

_Those of pure heart find their occupation_

_Nothing to prat and none to pout_

_Bold and true, these wizards stand out_

_----_

_Or maybe Hufflepuff is where you should be_

_Those diligent and hard at work always in glee_

_Loyal and caring to those in need_

_These few are free from greed_

_----_

_Ravenclaw may hold you in its claws_

_These wise magicians have no flaws_

_Collected and full of wits_

_Their colors reveal no twits_

_----_

_Perhaps Slytherin calls your name_

_Cunning and sly, they call for fame_

_Silver and green with a rampant serpent_

_Of all the four, these are the fervent_

_----_

_I am not pretty, as you can see_

_No lace or feather, just rugged me_

_For I am the Sorting Hat_

_And that, Hogwarts, is that!"_

The halls exploded in cheers, whooping and whistling as The Sorting Hat grinned on his stool. McGonagall unraveled a long parchment scroll of names and droned each one off. Harry tapped his fingers in a small melody, leaning back to look at the doors. Looking back, he jumped slightly to see Artemis had assumed her spot at the teacher's table. If she was here, where was the girl?

Dumbledore chimed his fork against his drinking glass three times to call for silence after the last student, Phillip Zale, had been admitted into Ravenclaw.

"As some of you may be aware, we have a new student among us. She is a test subject for a transfer program England and North America created to strengthen ties. She is currently in her sixth year and top of her class back in the New York Academy, otherwise known as Pendragon Academy. I would like you to all welcome, Victoria Jacent!" As though in que, the double doors opened to reveal the American teenager.

She had been leaning against the door, her face paler than usual as she drew herself up. Tucking some of her hair behind a pierced ear, she walked forward between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Her feet clicked against the stone floor, her strides immersed in confidence and eloquence as she swept past Seamus Finnigan. He gave a low whistle and turned in his seat, looking to Harry and Ron.

"Are you sure she's not part Veela?" Ron and Harry nodded in response to his whisper.

She came to the end of the tables, bowing before the teachers and Dumbledore as her coffee hazel hair tumbled past her shoulders. Artemis grinned as Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Victoria. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Indeed, I hope my experience here is beneficial to your English student as well."

She turned to face McGonagall.

"Do I sit at a preferred table or is any protocol performed beforehand?" Malfoy snickered, at which McGonagall glared at him and he silenced.

"Sit on the stool please so the Sorting Hat may choose the house you belong to." She bowed her head and took a seat upon the stool, the Sorting hat placed snuggly on her head.

She jumped slightly when it spoke but calmed at he thought of her placement.

"_Ah, you are like Potter; a difficult one to place. Plenty of wisdom in that head of yours, you are loyal to the bitter end though I sense a cold inside of you. Difficult indeed, you thirst for adventure but prove the ways of a cunning snake. As much as a wand is your weapon, your mind is another, but I wonder…_"

She sat quietly, her eyes closed as she listened to the Sorting Hat's comments. He thought and thought, sorting through options before drawing himself up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered and whooped, clapping as she smiled and drew down the hat.

The teachers applauded, Artemis beaming as McGonagall smiled reassuringly and directed Victoria to her assigned table. She sat down quietly between Fred Weasley and Seamus Finnigan.

"Well, now that's all done with, I have but a few last words. Nitwit! Bumblebug! Sleezgo! Squeak! Tuck in." The plates aligned with food, students piling their plates as they chatted and talked. Seamus' cheeks were deeply blushed as he cleared his throat. Victoria turned her head, smiling gently at him.

"Yes?" He stuttered.

"C-Could ju pass the um… the uh…" Her smiled grew, suppressing a giggle as she followed the direction of his hand.

She handed him the lamb chops, chuckling.

"You're welcome." He swallowed his words and nodded dumbly.

----

"Snozborg." The Fat Lady swung open, allowing the Gryffindors to enter the common room.

Victoria trailed behind them, gazing at the moving portraits as she ducked her head to enter the common room. She stared at the crimson, a faint smile on her face before curling by the fire. Others chatted and went up to bed; Harry, Ron and Hermione some of the last to leave. They watched with quiet curiosity as she curled up in a large armchair, the flames crackling gently. They bade each other and went to their rooms, Harry lingering just a bit longer to see Victoria rise and walk to the window, cold air blasting into the room as a winged creature soared into the room.

"Ah, Alder, where have you been?" The Gyrfalcon perched on the armchair she had been resting in, preening its gray feathers as she closed the window.

She looked back to her pet, her hand caressing his face feathers as she gazed into his eyes. He gazed back, slowly spreading his wings out before he squawked.

"So then, you found a place for me to ease myself?" He chirped and fluttered onto her shoulder.

"Good, I was worried there for a moment." Harry ducked back into the boy's dormitory door as she stepped up the stairs to the girl's room.

Alder looked to Harry and fluffed his feathers in a threatening way, Victoria paying no mind as she entered the girl's dorm and shut the door behind her quietly.

----

"Has anyone seen Victoria?"

Owls swooped in, dropping letters, newspapers and parcels to their owners as the gyrfalcon was not present. Ron shrugged and sorted through his mail, looking at his schedule card as well. He groaned.

"Potions with Snape first class."

"Fun. I have them back to back." Ron chuckled wryly at Harry.

Looking down the table, Harry suddenly saw Alder perched where Victoria would have sat. He was gently placing bits and pieces of breakfast in a handkerchief, gripping all four edges before soaring off into the rafters and out the window.

"She's a dramatic one, ain't she?" Harry snorted at Ron's comment.

"Who knows? C'mon, let's get to "class"." Harry gave a sarcastic whoop.


	5. Enigmas

She was pale once more, bags clearly defined as though she were an insomniac. She sat taciturnly on her stool, staring blankly in the contents of her cauldron as Snape droned on.

"After careful slicing up your horn of dragon, gently grind it into a powder and add it along with 5 drops of bat's blood. After waiting exactly 10 minutes, stir it three times to the left, once to the right and add in 2 spoonfuls of Monk's Hood. Can anyone tell me what result you should get; I doubt any of this is beyond your scope."

Hermione raised her hand politely, Snape grinning darkly as his glossy eyes fell upon Victoria.

"You, Jacent." She looked up numbly.

"The desired effect of this concoction should be a shrinking draft, in which when drunk, the user shall decrease 80 of their normal body mass and can last up to three days if given the right instructions." A smirk threatened on her lips, "However, if you exchange the blood for a tincture of valerian, you may find the effects are shorter and fewer repercussions."

"Thank you, Jacent. One Hermione is enough for my sufferance." Malfoy sniggered, "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheekiness." Victoria's eyes grew cold.

"Because I knew something that is beyond my years, Professor Snape? Or the fact that, unlike most, I read?" Harry winced; Snape turned, his eyes livid.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and not a word more or you'll serve detention." Victoria bit down on her tongue, glaring darkly as he turned to face the chalkboard, "Now before I was rudely interrupted-"

"Look!" Snape wheeled around, glaring at Neville.

"Five-!" He stared blankly.

The chalk was rising from the board, forcing the edge onto the surface as it wrote out:

**Do not insult the wise when ignorance is to be had**

It dropped to the floor, breaking into three pieces as Snape was first shocked then infuriated.

"Who used a levitation charm! WHO!" He glared at Hermione.

"You; detention! And another 10 from Gryffindor!" Hermione exploded in outrage.

"I did NOTHING, Professor Snape! My wand wasn't even out!"

"Sit down before I remove the ballets entirely!"

"But Professor Snape-!"

A sudden, harsh thud was heard as a bright green substance flowed from the cauldron. Students screamed as parts of their bodies shrunk, frantically escaping the mess. Victoria lay on the floor, unconscious as her eyes lay a quarter way open.

"Those who have been affected by the potion come to me for a reversal. Granger! Your detention will be to clean up this mess! Class dismissed! Dean, take this girl up to the Hospital Wing immediately!" Harry had never seen Snape in such a rage as he reversed the effects of the shrinking potion.

Hermione was in tears as Dean Thomas knelt down and hoisted Victoria into his arms. Harry didn't know what to do but squeeze Hermione's shoulder gently. She looked up, smiling weakly before burying her face in her hands.

----

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Ron was also flushed from the excitement, both walking to Care of Magical Creatures as Harry shrugged.

"I don't know; she just fainted and knocked her cauldron over." He ruffled his hair in confused thought, trying to understand what happened.

McGonagall was in shock as Harry and Ron had walked out, seeing a near empty ballet and reprimanding Snape for making such harsh punishments. She fixed the count for Gryffindor, but had to admit some of the punishments were legitimate.

Walking out of the Castle and onto the school grounds, they saw Victoria chatting with Hadgrid. Turning, the giant's grin spread.

" 'Arry! Ron! Just 'n time for the lesson. You'll never guess whu' I got in store." Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"What is it, Hadgrid?"

He heaved out a crate, plopping it onto the ground as the Crate gave a jolt. Harry and Ron backed away, Victoria looking down softly.

"It's a baby chimera."

"A CHIMERA! Hadgrid, don't you need a permit to look after those things?" Hadgrid looked left and right before hushing them.

"Quiet. Don want Dumbledore to git into trouble just cause I thought we needed a new lesson. And besides, you can handle it, can't cha, 'Arry?" He winked, Harry feeling uneasier.

"Right then. Afternoon, class!" Slytherin rolled their eyes and mumbled, Victoria taking her place among the Gryffindors as some color had returned to her complexion.

"Today I thought we'd try something a little different." The crate gave another slam, a burbling cry between a roar and a hiss heard from within, "Ye've faced hippogriffs, ye've faced Blast- Ended Skrewts. But now," He took a crowbar and pried off the top, "Yer going ta face a whole new kind o' creature."

A small lion cub's head popped out, whiskers twitching as she sniffed the air. Parvati awed in an affectionate way, Malfoy rolling his eyes in disdain. Its small paws clung to the side of the crate, raising its head up as it yawned widely. Crawling out, its body faded into that of a goat's, hooves lightly pattered on the ground. What made most of the students jump was the hissing cobra that was the tail.

"So, 'oo'd like to try and pet 'im?" He clapped his hands together, looking at the students.

Many swallowed hard, backing away as whispers rippled in the crowd.

"Aren't you in need of a permit to have these things?" Malfoy folded his arms, one hip thrusted out as he smirked darkly.

Hadgrid went silent before Victoria stepped in.

"And I suppose you need a permit to be obnoxious too, do you not?" Most of the Slytherins jeered as Malfoy turned to look at them before looking to her.

"And this is coming from a Yank who's too _frail and weak_ to survive a Potion's class." The Slytherins laughed, the bridge of Victoria's nose furrowed in rage.

The chimera snarled at Malfoy and suddenly attacked, biting into his robes as she warbled. It was the Gryffindor's turn to laugh as Malfoy ran in circles, screaming like a small girl.

"Oh god, help! It's going to eat me; help help!" Victoria doubled over, laughing heavily as the tear of robes could be heard.

"Easy, girl; down! Down with ye." Hadgrid came over with a dead bird in his hands, tossing it to the baby as it scampered off to fetch her snack.

Victoria went from laughing to wheezing, backing into the crowd of Gryffindors as she gripped her chest tightly. Seamus saw this and gulped.

"Victoria? Are you ok?"

"I'll will be; I've just never laughed so hard in my life." Both smirked yet Seamus went red in the face at the way she grinned.

The chimera cantered back, rubbing her cheek against Victoria's hand as it started to purr. She smiled gently and ruffled the creature's ears, Malfoy trying to get his robs back in order. Letting go of her tongue, Victoria chanted:

"_I see London,_

_I see France,_

_I see Malfoy's underpants!_"

The Gryffindors roared with hilarity, Malfoy's pale face blushed scarlet as he grabbed his pants and heaved them up. Hadgrid couldn't muster up enough oxygen to say the words "Class dismissed" but instead waved his hand as if to send them away. Malfoy went barreling up the side of the hill, racing to the castle doors as the Gryffindors were left hooting in glee.

Victoria merely smirked smugly as her fellow classmates clapped her on the back. Harry looked to her, seeing how her hand rested on the creature's head. He swallowed and backed away slightly, the other Gryffindors cheering, even Ron couldn't help but laugh.

----

Most were seated at their tables for lunch, chatting and munching on luscious courses. All except Victoria.

She sat on the windowsill, her eyes looking out to the scenery below and out as it rained. She looked lachrymose, but she was beyond tears now. Her cheek was pressed against the glass, an impassive look on her face as she watched the clouds drift by.

Harry saw the sorrow she carried with her, looking up from his Charms homework as he felt a slight pang of pity for her. Telling his friends he'd return shortly, he stood up from his table and walked over to her.

"Why are you so sad, Victoria?" Her shoulders dropped as she exhaled a large sigh, garnet looking to his emerald gems as she turned back to the window.

"You wouldn't understand," She pressed her forehead against the window, her breath condensing on the glass.

He could sense she was ensconcing the truth from him, but he wouldn't press the subject.

"If you feel like telling me, I can listen when you wish." He turned to leave her alone when he felt her smooth hand grasp his gently.

He turned to look back at her, a hand resting on her temple as though she were amidst in thought as she scanned him warily.

"Harry…" He nodded his head up slightly to show he was listening.

"I…" The clock suddenly chimed, signaling the end of the period as he squeaked slightly.

"Listen, I have to get to class now, but if you need a friend to talk to, I'm here." He left, her hand sliding from his grasp as she watched him leave.

"I feel so aloof." She looked back out the window, Alder swooping in as he perched on her shoulder, "Here in a world that is as dark as my own."

She stroked Alder's breast feathers, growling and denouncing herself as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Alder, what am I going to do? If they find out, I'm done for." He warbled gently and bit her earlobe softly in a sign of affection.

She smiled up at him, feeding him a spare piece of meat as she looking back out the window and cried silently.

"I miss him so badly. I miss Cian."


	6. The Parcel and The Exam

"Good afternoon, class." Artemis tossed her black velvet cape over her chair casually as she looked to the students.

She was wearing a loose white shirt, cross-hatching down the slit in the neck of her shirt as the sleeves were drawn in on a string. Her black bangs were tied behind her head, the rest of her obsidian silky mane flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She wore leather brown pants, the hems roughly trimmed for a wild look as they had been tucked into her shin high chocolate brown boots.

She turned to the class, her snow blue eyes glittering behind her thin rectangular spectacles.

"I've heard many jibs and quarrels about this job but I'll accept the terms. However, before we begin the necessary requirements, I just want to give out a short pop quiz on your skills as of now." Some groaned; Harry didn't mind.

Pulling out their wands, they faced grindylows, kappas, but then the fun challenge arrived: two boggarts.

"_Riddikulus_!" The hissing cobra gave a loud –_crack!_- and turned into a joke snake in the can.

Laughing, Hermione came forth to test out her wiles. Two Professor McGonagalls came out, shame written on their faces as they told her she failed Hogwarts miserably.

"_Riddikulus_!" They turned into report cards with all A's.

Laughing and jeering at the boggarts, it was suddenly Victoria's turn to go. She drew out her wand casually; Artemis' eyes focused on her as she released the boggarts.

The creatures' shapes shifted and morphed, the class gasping at the outcome of their guise.

Garnet stared back into garnet, the twins giving an evil smirk as they came towards her. She backed down slightly, her eyes wide with fear. She drew up her wand, her mouth trying to force the syllables out.

"Ri-Ridd-" Artemis' black wand shot out, her voice clear and commanding.

"_RIDDIKULUS_!" Victoria cried out before Artemis could, the twins cracked in a puff of smoke to be replaced by two Malfoys with their pants down.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors laughed heartily, Victoria smirking before her fingers suddenly let go of her wand.

"Victoria?" Seamus gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes were wide, tears running down her cheeks as Artemis rushed to check on her.

"Class dismissed." She said hurriedly, looking into Victoria's eyes.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks as they left the classroom, Artemis kneeling down and speaking gently to Victoria. Harry leaned back to hear before he saw Artemis' wand pointed at Victoria.

"What the-?" A sudden blast of white light enveloped the room before Victoria slumped on the floor.

Harry didn't see Victoria fall because Ron had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off to Herbology.

"Ron, get off! Let go!" He wrenched Ron's grip from his shirt as he caught his breath.

"Well, why do you always come late to most of the classes?" Harry's eyes were still focused up on the balcony of the Defense Against the Dark Arts doorway.

"Are you listening, Harry? Harry!" He jumped, looking back to see an irked Ron.

He rolled his eyes and stormed off, Harry taking one last glance before following Ron.

----

Victoria wasn't in the common room that night. Harry was perturbed by not seeing her presence as they went up to bed.

"Madam Pomfrey said she has a faint heart." Neville whispered to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, "I came in to get a hex removed and I saw her lying on the bed. White as a ghost."

"You mean she's having fainting spells?" Seamus hinted a note of worry in his voice.

Neville nodded quietly as the three walked up to their dorm. Harry caught bits and pieces of their conversation; it only made the knot in his stomach harder.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione put down her book,_ Charms and Seals for the Untamed Soul_ by Kirwin Blandford.

He shook his head.

"Nothing, just that test in Transformation is getting me a bit psyched."

----

_Red, snake eyes leered upon Harry, a dark grin spreading on his pallid lips._

"_I see you, Harry. And I'm coming for you."_

_Harry drew up his wand, pointing at the demon as he drew his own wand._

"_Avada kedavra!"_

_Harry wondered who had said those words when he realized it was himself who had casted the worst of the Unforgivable Curses. The blast of green light flared from his wand, but he heard the shrill laughter grow louder._

"_Fool, you should have known better." Harry saw his thin hand raise up._

"_AVADA KEDARVA!" Harry shielded his eyes, the green aura swallowing him up._

_He could feel himself falling, wallowing in the screams of his dying parents._

"KUH!" He woke up with a start, grouping himself and finding his skin to be clammy and cold with sweat.

He got out of bed, slipping into his sneakers as he snuck down into the common room. He stopped short as he felt a blast of cold air and hid behind the banister. His eyes chanced a glance to see a darkened shadow pull into the common room.

He recognized her to be Victoria, watching her slump in an armchair while Alder perched on the head. She groaned softly, panting as feathers and leaves brushed around her ankles. She lazily flicked her wrist, the window snapping shut as she leaned back and exhaled deeply.

"I fear, Alder. Things don't feel right." She looked to her friend, stroking his feathers, "Someone's coming, otherwise he wouldn't be so rampant these days." Harry leaned in to listen when an awkward silence fell.

Harry looked to the armchair to see she was missing.

"Good evening, Harry." He jumped at the unexpected sultry voice behind him.

He spun around to face Victoria, her face impassive as her garnet eyes flared in anger.

"What brings you so late an hour, Harry?" He stuttered as she walked towards him.

"I was, uh…having a bad dream and…uhm…" He stumbled down the stairs as she walked down them, her robes flickering ominously.

She brought her hand up, Harry becoming more curious than afraid. Her hand tensed, fingers curled slightly as she sent a magical force against Harry. He tried to parry the attack with his arms, but he knew his efforts were fruitless as the streams of power cascaded into his mind. He felt his body go numb before his eyes went dark. He slumped against the floor, Victoria walking up to him as she shook her head in the waning flicker of the fireplace.

"Foolish, Harry." She stooped down, scanning over his unconscious face as she gave a grim smile.

----

He woke with a start, throwing his blankets forward. He looked around, his sight blurry as he realized his glasses were on his nightstand. Shoving them onto his face, he rolled out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. He knew he was late for class; the sun was already high and up in the morning, the December frost melted away.

Scrambling down the steps, he rushed out from behind the Fat lady and to the Great Hall to grab something quickly to eat.

When he came in, a strange silence and a murmured hush rippled through the four long polished tables. Harry took a seat by Hermione, who was just finishing her scrambled eggs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She put her fork down meticulously.

Looking both ways warily, she leaned into Harry's ear.

"Post hasn't arrived."

"Huh? Why worried then?"

"Harry, it's nearly the end of breakfast. The owls haven't come out and delivered our mail yet." His brow raised in confusion before a sudden shriek startled him.

Alder had soared through the high windows, carrying a parcel in his talons as he landed not too far from Victoria. Harry took a double take, shocked beyond thought.

She smoothed out her falcon's feathers gently, smiling softly as she undid his parcel and fed him a few scraps of bacon and sausage. She opened up the box, her face suddenly draining of emotion. She pocketed the box quickly, looking down the table casually as her eyes came upon Harry. She grinned gently.

"Ohayo, Harry."

"Good morning, Victoria."

"Sleep well?" Her smile seemed fake, her garnet eyes flickering.

Harry paused for a moment to think, but another question came to him first.

"Victoria, why are you usually absent for breakfast."

"Ah, my "mysterious" disappearances." She chuckled, her voice sultry as Seamus turned his head up, "I have terrible migraines in the morning, sometimes unbearable. So I go to Madam Pomfrey for a remedy."

"Oh." Harry nodded matter-of-factly, the bell suddenly ringing.

He inhaled his breakfast, wiping his face clean of crumbs and pumpkin juice as he grabbed his books and headed off to Transfiguration class.

As he walked to class, he noticed Victoria took a different route. Curious, he slyly slipped from the crowd and spied on her. She was leaning against the wall idly, her arms positioned as if holding something. Her back was turned to Harry, concentrating on the contents of her parcel.

"_Why the hell did you give me this?_" She seemed to be talking to herself; Harry listened in.

"_What use would I have for it? Harvesting Hadgrid's chickens next? Or perhaps you'd rather I reap the Forbidden Forest?_" She sighed and slipped the box back into her pocket, heaving her bag and turning around.

Harry had to be quick. Seeing a door beside him, he took out his wand.

"_Aperire_!" The door swung open and shut silently as Harry ran in.

He heard steps, then, silence.

"Ickle students hiding in broom closets, are we?" An annoying voice screeched in his ear.

Harry spun around to see Peeves, glowering and trying to hush up the pest.

"For once, can't you just shut it!" Peeves gasped mockingly.

"Student swearing at poor ol' Peeves, my my my." Grinning darkly, the poltergeist shot out from the closet, flinging Harry out.

He rolled to his feet, looking around worriedly. Victoria had left, the hallway leading back to the Transfiguration Class. Peeves zoomed around his head like a moth to the lamp, cackling.

"Student late for class! Student late for class!" Harry jolted, realizing he **was **late.

Fixing his glasses, he ran to Transfiguration class.

----

He stumbled on the threshold as he came in, out of breath and huffing as Professor McGonagoll gave him a slightly disdainful look.

"And where were you, Potter?" He spluttered in his words and failed to come up with an answer, "Sit down, Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione tutted at Harry's tardiness as he took a seat beside her. He turned to see a sallow-faced Victoria, her wand clutched tightly in her hands as she seemed to fidget in her seat.

"Now, today's exam shall cover the transformation of a spool of thread to a mouse, a bat to a mug and finally, change your desk into something of your choice AND back to it's original form." Many groaned and took out their wands, coming up and performing their test.

Neville was having a hard time with his mouse; it's tail was made of blue thread. He looked desperately out to the staring class, watching in horror as the Slytherins guffawed under their breath. Victoria glowered.

_- Neville, flick your wrist gently; don't try to hit it -_ He jumped, looking around.

- _Calm down, Neville. Otherwise we're both screwed. Just do as I instructed and you'll make it._ - He seemed to nod as he gracefully flicked his wrist.

The spool mouse gave a squeak and turned into a cute, fluffy white mouse. The Gryffindors cheered, Victoria smirking as she winked to Neville. He went on to transform his bat into a mug, making a perfect shape as he finally came to his desk. Flicking his wand, it suddenly turned into a giant toad. Most of his classmates jumped, McGonagoll clapping ecstatically as he turned it back into his desk. It gave a ribbit before turning into involuntary wood once more.

Others went before Victoria took up her stance. She drew out her wand, giving a smart flick of her wrist as she changed a red spool of thread into a black mouse. She grinned, changing her bat into an arabesque looking mug before coming to her desk. She smirked rather darkly, raising up her wand. Saying the incantation, the desk jerked and shuddered and went silent. The whole class was focused on the desk now, wondering what had happened. Wings suddenly erected from the desk lid, squalls and roars coming forth as arms and legs sent splinters in all directions. A long neck stretched out, fangs roaring as a serpent tongue rolled forth.

"Miss Jacent, this is highly unacceptable!" Within a second, the raging beast shrank back into her desk, going quiet.

She turned to Professor McGonagoll, rolling her wand casually between her fingers as she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was given my imagination to work with." Malfoy snickered and buried his face on the desk, hiding his laughter, "And I would ask, Malfoy, that you keep your mouth shut."

She turned, her hair and robes wavering out as her eyes narrowed on the giggling mass.

"Class dismissed, everyone."

"Good." She muttered darkly, grinning as she edged towards Malfoy.

He was bad mouthing Neville as she walked out of the classroom, watching like a prowling tiger as he made his way down the steps. She suddenly drew out her wand, pointing it at him like a foil.

"_Petrificus labrum_!" Malfoy's lips suddenly sealed shut, muffled screams coming from him as he struggled to pull his lips apart.

She grinned as she walked down the steps, humming benignly.

"Teaches you that your mouth is a source of evil. If you want, I'll continue your speech in hell." She beamed like a child, walking down the last steps.

Malfoy's wand whipped out, glaring as the hex wore off.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Her body was slammed into the stone wall, slumped against the floor as the Slytherins exploded in laughter.

Harry had walked out just as Victoria was sent into the wall, glaring as he drew his own wand.

"Harry, no! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione grabbed his hand, stopping him from casting a spell.

"But he just attacked her for no reason!"

Victoria shakily stood up, glaring as she turned to face Malfoy. She licked off the blood that came from her split lip corner and grinned.

"So you ask for it." Drawing up her wand in a rush, she shouted.

"_VERTIGO_!" A jolt of magic shot into Malfoy's brain, knocking off his sense of balance as things went blurry.

People had stopped and some jeered for the two fighters as they dueled, Victoria grinning as she saw Malfoy stagger like a drunk.

"_Expelliarmus!_" His blast fired off in an odd direction, about to collide with Ginny Weasley before the bolt ricocheted off her body.

She looked around, shocked before seeing Victoria's hand outstretched in her direction. The bolt fired into Goyle, whom crashed into a dizzy Malfoy as they barreled down the steps in a messy heap. Some applauded and some booed, Victoria taking a mocking bow before a voice that even made Victoria freeze in fear exploded from above.

"VICTORIA JACENT!" She turned, petrified as she saw Professor McGonagoll stomp down the stairs, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"Prof-fe-ssor." She gulped and gave a sheepish smile, looking to a groaning Malfoy that was bumping into walls, "Uu-uh…"

Professor McGonagoll undid the spells on Malfoy, turning on her heel to Victoria.

"I don't know how you Americans run your schools, but HERE, no reckless assaulting!"

"But Malfoy was insulting my friend-!"

"I don't care, Miss Jacent. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention this evening.

Her nostrils flared in anger, her eyes growing colder as she saw Malfoy jeer at her. As McGonagoll turned, someone screamed.

"Professor, look!" Many others had gasped as she turned, staring at the floor.

McGonagoll turned and jumped, rushing over to Victoria as she lay unconscious on the floor. Malfoy was cracking up, Hermione suddenly smacking him in the face as she glowered.

"You would do well to shut up, Malfoy." He sneered and shrank into the crowds; Harry, Ron and Hermione turning to see Artemis come by.

"Professor, I heard a riot; what's going on?"

"I'm afraid she's had another fainting spell." Artemis kneeled down, gently cocking Victoria's head as she allowed a few drips of a potion from her pocket into her mouth.

She gently heaved Victoria into her arms, looking to the rest of the students.

"You'll be late for your next class; please move on." She turned, her black velvet cloak wavering as she stormed down the hallway with Jacent in her arms.


	7. Crimson Madness

Garnet gems awoke to the dusking sun, pale skin strained against a thin frame as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes slowly, inhaling a larger breath than normal to satisfy her lungs. Her lithe fingers gripped the cotton sheets, hands looking down to see bandages on the palms. She covered her face, her eyes wide as her breathing grew to slow panting.

_Why is this happening to me? Now of all times?_

Crystal tears slid between the creases of her fingers, falling onto the sheets as they gave a glitter. Looking around warily, she collected her tears and hid them as Madam Pomfrey came back.

"Now now, you have to relax and rest. You're still famished from your seizure." Victoria silently complied as she lay back, her nose and eyes red from crying as Madam Pomfrey took notice of this, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had a nightmare. That's all." She forced a smile on her lips as Madam Pomfrey came back with some food and drink, along with a potion.

"Now, try to eat some nourishment before drinking that down." She nodded as the nurse left, leaning over her bedside as she took a bite out of chicken.

She suddenly gagged, gripping her chest as she began to breathe heavily. She gripped her head suddenly, sweat from strain trickling down her brow as her left eyelid began to twitch.

"God, no, stop. Not now, please. Christ Almighty, not now!"

----

Madam Pomfrey came back to check up on Victoria when she suddenly cried out in shock. She raced out of the Hospital Wing, looking for Dumbledore in the Faculty room as she was out of breath. He turned slowly upon her.

"Poppy, what on earth is the matter?"

"She'-she's gone, Albu-bus!" She spluttered, gripping the hem of his robes as fear took hold of her eyes for once in her life.

His blue eyes hardened to ice as he rushed from the faculty room and into the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall followed pursuit as Dumbledore beheld the gory sight.

Sheets were torn, a pillow dismantled with its feathers leaking out. A window was smashed, vermilion dripping down the edges where it was cut. Dumbledore walked to the window, observing the shards and blood trail. He saw it vanish into the Forbidden Forest and fixed his spectacles, turning to face the staff.

"A student is missing. In these reinstated dark times, we can only assume the worst is to come. Inform all the students to return to their common rooms immediately while the staff shall format a search party and look for Miss Jacent." Nodding, McGonagall left to tell the students to go back to their dormitories.

Dumbledore drew out his wand as others followed suit. Motioning them to follow, Dumbledore vanished in a faint -pop!-. Artemis swallowed hard as she drew her wand and vanished as well.

----

"Why are we being shepherded back to our common rooms?" Ron was a bit perturbed at how McGonagall seemed to hurriedly pack her students back into their dormitory.

Harry had gotten used to emergency recesses such as these, so he didn't bother much except for the fact of why.

"Gryffindor students. It has come to my attention that one of your own is missing. In these times, we can only assume the worst has happened. Therefore, you are to remain in your common rooms. NO EXCEPTIONS." McGonagall looked flustered as she left the common room, whispers rippling among the students.

"What's going on-? Who went missing-?" Harry's emerald eyes shifted among the crowd, noticing who was missing.

A searing pain suddenly shot through his head, a hand gripping the bolt that was indelibly etched into his forehead.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

"Something's not right." Harry's left eye watered as the pain slowly ebbed away.

He stood up, rushing up into the dormitory as he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. Ron followed Harry to see him swing the cloak around him.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." Ink smeared on the old parchment, revealing names and corridors.

"Harry, what are you doi-?"

"Shh! I need to look for her." His eyes were scanning the page, seeing that a few of the staff were in the forest, including Snape and Dumbledore.

"Ah, there she is!" He saw a name pace about in an enclosed room; the Room of Requirement.

Stuffing the map into his robes, he flipped the hood over his head and dashed past Ron.

"Stay here."

"But Harry-!"

He was out of earshot and past the portrait hole as he dashed down the corridor. Something about how Victoria moved on the page made him nervous, drawing out his wand as he came to the unseen door.

_I need to find Victoria…I need to find her…_

The door remained hidden, harry pacing back and forth as he tapped his wand against his hand thoughtfully. He looked down to see a smear of crimson against the hem of the tapestry; his eyes widened.

_I need to help Victoria…She's hurt and needs medical attention…_

It remained closed. Harry grew uneasy as the minutes passed; they felt like centuries.

"Oh for pity's sake!" He kicked the wall, making his cloak fall down as a voice called out behind him.

"What on earth are you doing, Harry?" he jumped after recognizing the voice.

Spinning around, he saw Artemis standing there, her wand out and her hair askew. He gulped and tried to think up an excuse when her icy blue eyes suddenly widened.

"Is that…blood?" He tried to hide it with his body but she had already shoved him aside, her eyes scanning the vermilion streak. Harry tried to reach for his cloak but Artemis smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it; this blood reeks of Darkness." She pointed her wand tip at it.

"_Relegatio!_" The blood gave a hissing crack before vanishing from the tapestry.

She pocketed her wand, turning on Harry as her eyes grew merciless.

"You are outside your common room; explain yourself."

Harry stuttered.

"I was just trying to…um…" She grabbed him by the collar of his robes, dragging him away from his cloak.

He tried to break away but her grip was of steel, her facial expression of subtle fury as she hauled him back before the Fat Lady.

"Get inside and I will speak no more of your disobedience for this evening. Go!" She barked the last order, Harry flinching as he annunciated the password and crawled back in.

----

"Did you find her?" Harry slumped in an armchair, rubbing his face.

"No, Professor Raven got to me first. And she dragged me off before I could get my cloak back."

"You lost your cloak?" Hermione hissed incredulously, the others busy with their evening homework.

Harry cringed at the tone in her voice and nodded glumly.

"It's going to be twice as hard to get it back at this point."

"Well, it's your fault you walked off after McGongall clearly said-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione; since when did Harry listen to the rules?" Ron gave Harry a playful nudge in the shoulder.

"I'm going up to bed, see you two." Harry trudged upstairs, sighing gently as he entered the boy's dormitory.

----

"Hello, Harry." His heart lurched into his throat as he heard the sultry voice behind him.

He wheeled around, his wand out but before he could say anything, the words reached faster.

"_Silentium!_" His lips pressed together, muffling his outburst as he stared in the shadow of the door.

"Promise me you will not scream." He stood up straight, nodding softly as the door closed shut gently.

Victoria withdrew from the shadows, her skin paler than death as her cheekbones seemed raised. A dark splotch was soaked into her robes, her fingers constantly twitching.

"You left this behind." She drew out his cloak behind her back, holding it in her hands like it was silken gold.

Harry stared, her face impassive as she offered it to him.

"I believed you dropped this, so I thought it best to return it to you." A small dribble of blood escaped her mouth as she spoke, Harry coming forward.

"No, don't come near me." Her eyes, garnet, flickered ruby for a moment as she snarled her warning.

She handed him back the cloak, leaning against his bedpost as she wheezed.

"Tell no one of what you saw, Harry. I trust you." He was at a loss for words; literally.

He nodded dumbly, watching her weakly open the door and stagger out. A short while later, the spell wore off as he smacked his lips to regain feeling. He felt about his cloak and noticed there was a note hidden inside. He pulled out the parchment, his blood flowing cold as he read the words written in blood.

**He is coming**

----

_She was sitting in the front seat, the windows rolled down as the wind carried through her long golden hazel hair. Music was playing faintly as the driver sang to the lyrics. People were laughing, the summer sun shining in their faces._

----

_The wail of a car horn screamed in her ears, teeth dented into her lips as she felt the blood rush to her head. Smoke was suffocating her, pinning her to death's grip as she weakly struggled. Pain ripped through her body, a shriek of agony trying to force past her lips but only a spurt of crimson could escape._

----

_"I will grant you life…but at a price…"_

----

_A searing pang shot through her entire body, needles of liquid fire burning into her flesh as she screamed and hollered in pain._

_"Make it stop…MAKE IT STOP!"_

----

_"You are mine now…"_

She jerked away, her garnet eyes wide open as blood suddenly seeped from under her robes. She couldn't stay in the dormitory; she was too weak as it was. Night had fallen, tears streaking her cheeks as she heaved her body out of bed. Someone gasped at the sound of it, turning on their lamp to see Victoria on the ground.

Hermione rushed out of bed, hands resting on Victoria's shoulders as she gently shook her.

"Victoria? Victoria, please, wake up!" She whispered, drawing her hands back to see blood.

She gasped rushed out of the girl's dormitory, throwing on her robes as she raced up the boy's dormitory. She shook Harry and Ron awake, hushing them quickly as she ran back into the girl's dormitory. She heaved Victoria to the door, hissing for Ron and Harry to help her. Victoria grunted in unconscious pain, a splatter of crimson dripping from her mouth as it fell against the stone floor.

"What happened?" Harry threw the cloak around them.

"I don't know! One thing we were all asleep, the next, she collapsed on the floor in a bloody mess!"

Coming to the portrait hole, Ron drew out his wand and pointed it at Victoria's body.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Slowly, Victoria hovered above the ground.

"Good thinking, Ron." He looked to Hermione, "We'll take her to the Hospital Wing, ok?"

She nodded and wished them luck, seeing how four grown teenagers couldn't fit under the cloak. Harry and Ron left through the portrait hole, Victoria floating behind them.

They were rushing down corridors, Harry pulling out his own wand.

"_Lumos!_" His wandtip lit up, guiding them along the dark hallways as blood was dripping onto the carpets.

They turned a corner and stopped short, Harry hiding his wand quickly under the cloak as they saw Snape conversing with Artemis.

"-Look, I don't care if you're the god of potions! You did something to her medicine!"

"I don't understand why you're accusing me of what happened to your-"

"You're the one who made the draft! And now look at what's happened!"

"I really don't understand the fuss you're causing about-" He stopped short, turning around and looking directly at the spot where Harry stood, invisible.

"What is it?" he turned back and shook his head.

"Rest assured, Artemis, she is not dead. When we find her, I will take the proper needs, understand?" A black wand was pressed up against his Adam's apple.

"Harm one hair on her head, and yours will be mine as a keepsake."

His smooth fingers grasped the tip, pushing it aside.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said silkily.

Snape turned and walked off, Artemis sighing gently as she sheathed her wand and ran her fingers through her hair. She suddenly tensed up, her nose sniffing the air.

"Alright, I know you're there." She drew out her wand again, pointing it near where Ron and Harry stood.

"I smell blood, don't hide from me." She drew closer, Harry seeing no way out.

He drew the cloak off from his head, standing before her.

"Yes, professor?"

Her face was livid.

"I thought I told you to stay in your common room!" Ron sheepishly ducked out behind him.

"And YOU, Weasley; I had expected better of you. Ten points from-" Her words faltered as she came upon a limp hand.

"Oh my god!" She yanked off the rest of the cloak, her eyes wide with terror as she saw a floating bloody mess that was Victoria, "How did you find her?"

Harry bit his tongue as he promised not to tell the truth.

"We found her lying in the girl's dorm. Well, Hermione did, we just told her to stay because-" Artemis wasn't listening as her fingers were pressed up against Victoria's jugular.

She swallowed and moved aside some of Victoria's locks, her eyes widened as she noticed the necklace was missing.

"I will take her to the hospital wing. You two return, quickly and quietly, understand?" Artemis heaved Victoria into her arms, Victoria giving a weak cry of pain as she vanished into the darkness.

----

A small chime of phials and containers clinked against one another as Madam Pomfrey and Snape hovered over a comatose Victoria.

"She's lost so much blood."

"Nevermind that; what is her conscious state?" Artemis' rueful look darkened.

"She is stuck between two worlds at the moment, Severus." Nodding, he withdrew a vial from the recesses of his robes, breaking the wax seal around the stopper.

Madam Pomfrey withdrew as Snape leaned over, forcing Victoria's jaws apart. He gently inserted the vial's head into her mouth, her eyes flaring open as she jerked and gagged.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Victoria stiffened, unable to defend herself as she was force-fed the potion.

Her livid eyes grew dull and docile, Artemis undoing the body bind spell as Victoria relaxed under the sheets. She gave a weak snarl, her fangs retracting as she went limp. Snape pocketed the vial.

"She is calm now." He stood back, Madam Pomfrey rubbing a stinging salve against some ofVictoria's facial wounds as he looked to Artemis.

"Does she cause this much trouble back in America?" She shook her head dumbly.

"She is empathetic to darkness; she senses Voldemort's presence so strongly these days." She wiped her tears away, fixing her glasses as she watched Snape leave.

Madam Pomfrey stripped Victoria of her robes, seeing the mess she had to clean up. She gasped as she removed most of the blood.

"This scar…" Artemis snarled.

"You are to ask nothing of it, understand?" Madam Pomfrey cowered slightly from Raven's coldness.

Her snow blue eyes gazed back on Victoria's passive face, exhaling a disheartened sigh.


End file.
